


Magic Muggle Motorbike

by Leovwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leovwin/pseuds/Leovwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered how Sirius got his motorbike to fly? Well, this is a first step in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Muggle Motorbike

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and everything you might recognize belongs to J.K.Rowling.

“Soo, Evans,” Sirius Black mused as he slumped down next to her on the bench at the Gryffindor table.  
  
She looked up from her breakfast, nodded, “Black”, and acknowledged his friends as they seated themselves around her.  
  
Hogwart’s population was by now almost used to the picture of Lily and the Marauders together, but there were still rumors flying around every now and then of Lily residing in the boy’s dorm and making out with all four of them at once every other night or rumours similar to that one. It was good therefore that the Marauders just made fun of everything they heard and Lily very well could care less. But even after three months of hanging out together the last names could not be banished from their conversation completely. Old habits die hard.  
  
“Miss Evans, I understand you come from a Muggle household”  
  
Lily raised her eyebrows in confusion of Sirius stating the obvious, but played along. She had by now learned that he got to the point earlier, if the conversation went his way or he would argue until he got his way anyway.  
  
“Why, Mr. Black, I do, sharp observation. And I thought I had hidden it from you well enough. I hope we can still be friends after you discovered my secret?” She made a mock pained expression and clutched at her heard theatrically.  
  
Remus snorted.  
  
“I can assure you of my unwavering friendship and adoration for you, Miss. But I hope I don’t seem too forward if I asked a favour of you.” He grinned at her as did James.  
  
He liked it when she joined in on their infantile, stupid games. She was really quite good at this.  
  
“Ask away, Sir, ask away. A gentleman like yourself won’t have anything indiscrete to ask, will he?”  
  
“Of course he would never think of such, I assure you, my fair lady,” James answered for Sirius, who snickered like he just did think about something inappropriate. But he sobered quickly when Lily looked at him expectantly.  
  
“Well, Lily dear, I wondered if you wanted to spend some time with me in the library – alone - just you and me…”  
  
Of course it was his purpose that she now was about to open her mouth in protest to this suggestion, but he wanted something from her after all, so he just held up a hand indignantly to silence her for him to continue.  
  
“Nah, I would never make such a suggestion. I never knew a fair maiden like yourself would think about such a thing. But never the less, would you do me the great honour of tutoring me in Muggle studies?”  
  
Her expression of confusion was enough to have James, Remus and Peter laughing like mad.  
  
Sirius managed to keep his amusement to a minimum, but couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth lifting.  
  
Lily quickly browsed through her possibilities, because even though she somehow was now one of them, she still occasionally was on the receiving end of one of their pranks. What could Sirius possibly want form her?  
  
“You don’t even take Muggle studies, Sirius”  
  
“I didn’t up until this year. I somehow found myself interested in this particular species.”  
  
Lily snorted, not believing a word of what he said.  
  
James was laughing loudly again. He still wondered where Sirius’ sudden interest in Muggles came from.  
  
“Minnie makes it possible,” squeaked Peter laughingly, “You know her, cannot bear to stop an eager student from learning.”  
  
Now Lily was laughing, too. “Your own Padfoot eager student, nice one, Peter. How did you make her believe that?”  
  
Sirius pouted. “I have you know, woman, I did my homework on my own twice this year already. In Muggle studies alone.”  
  
“All right, all right. You got me. If there is a prank behind this one, so be it. I can’t see in coming. Shall we go directly after breakfast, Sirius?”  
  
“Let’s do this,” he agreed and shook her small hand with his bigger one.  
  


Once they had made themselves comfortable at a table in the library, Sirius produced a magazine from his bag and placed it under his Muggle studies textbook so Lily couldn’t see what it was.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. “So, where shall we start? I never took Muggle studies. I don’t know what you’re supposed to learn there. Muggles are not that different from wizards, you know?”  
  
“Well, it’s rather some sort of … project. Do you know something about motorbikes?”  
  
“Motorbikes?” she exclaimed. “What do you want me to tell you about them? What are you expected to find out about them?”  
  
He just sat there, unmoving, waiting, staring at her.  
  
A silent Sirius? She was slightly scared. She didn’t know how to handle that, so she started talking.  
  
“Well, they’re means of transport for Muggles. A bit like brooms. They just can’t fly, though. There’s a machine inside, which makes it move and from time to time you have to refill the tank with fuel, which burns or rather explodes, I think, and makes the thing move. You know what a motorbike looks like, don’t you?”  
  
He nodded and retrieved the magazine from under his textbook and laid it between them on the table. It was some sort of magazine for do it yourself repair on motorbikes. It didn’t even show half naked women, Lily noticed astonished. He must be serious with this.  
  
She flipped through the pages. Many pictures (unmoving of course as it was a muggle magazine) showed parts of the “motor”.  
  
“Hm, I’m sorry, Sirius, but I don’t know anything about machines and how they work. You’ll have to ask somebody else.”  
  
Sirius was unabashed and a mischievous grin appeared on his face, which, Lily knew, made so many girls swoon, but she grew instantly suspicious. “But you’re a clever witch, Evans. I’m sure we can work this out together.”  
  
“This isn’t about Muggle studies, is it? I’ve never seen you so eager about anything than a prank or any…”  
  
“Oh come on! The boys won’t help me. Do you want to abandon me, too?” he whined.  
  
“I wonder why that is” she murmured upon which Remus looked up from his book.  
  
He had accompanied them to do a bit of reading and, if he was honest with himself, to keep Lily company with Sirius, to make sure he didn’t bother her too much, as she was a beneficial addition to their group. Most beneficial for his nerves, he added to himself.  
  
“He’s crazy, that one,” he explained to Lily. “James and Peter have never seen a motorbike and for me, I can imagine better things to occupy my time with than messing with Muggle artifacts. But I imagine, James will be all for it as soon as he sees one and as soon as Sirius starts working on it”  
  
“Working on it? What are you planning to do to it?”  
  
Sirius didn’t look her in the eye when he answered. He knew she would think he was insane, when he told her, but he was quite sure she thought that already anyway. So what was the point? “I found this magazine and thought it would be great if these things could fly, don’t you think?”  
  
“You want to make it fly? Is that even legal?”  
  
“No,” Remus answered quickly without looking up.  
  
“Well technically, Moony, it is legal, as long as I forgo some methods and spells…”  
  
“You’re unbelievable, Padfoot,” Lily and Remus said in unison.  
  
He only grinned. “I already ordered one. So either you help me or I get myself killed trying to do it on my own. You’re the genius in Charms. I doubt there will be needed much Transfiguration”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. Might as well help you. Could be fun, Charms,” she gave in.  
  
“That’s the spirit, Evans, I knew I could count on you, when my mates abandon me,” he stated and clapped her on the shoulder.  
  
“When your mates abandoned you? What am I then, may I ask?”  
  
“Why, you are my very special friend, the first girl really being my friend who I haven’t snogged in a broom cupboard … yet… ouch! Violent woman!” he screamed when Lily hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was not too bad. It has hardly any plot, I know.  
> But down here below is a box where I collect mistakes, so if you could be so good and drop them there, I'd be very greatful for that.


End file.
